Detection and identification of reverse transcriptase-containing viruses in natural tissues employing biochemical, biologic and immunologic procedures. To characterize virion surface proteins involved in naturally-occurring immune responses and to correlate cell surface antigens with virus expression. Using expression of viral protein as indicators, to study the genetic basis for cellular mutation and transformation.